Trouser Slug
by ISometimesDoThings
Summary: Phione are bought and sold on the black market. They can provide intense sexual experiencing, which leads to a twenty-year-old man called Markus to purchase one. He ends up with far more than he bargained for. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Markus stepped off the train and onto the platform. It was his first time in Jubilife City in quite a while, but he still knew his way around. It was spring, and a pleasant day, so the station was rather busy. Having grown used to the crowds from commuting to work every day, Markus expertly manoeuvred through the people and out onto the street.

Markus stopped by a shop window to casually peruse the goods It was all Pokémon accessories, and he wasn't a Pokémon Trainer— not really— hadn't been for a couple of years. In truth, Markus was just putting off the deed he had to do today for as long as he could. He had gone to Pokéschool with a fella called Philip. Back in the day, they had been pretty good friends, although Philip was a bit of a troublemaker. Catching a reflection of himself in the shop window, Markus smiled at the faint scar on his left cheek. He had gotten that from one of Philip's "epic" pranks; the one in question involving Scyther and a tub of butter. It was funny to look back on now but wasn't very funny at the time. Markus's mom never approved of his friendship, but Mark reckons that Philip's heart was in the right place. Well, probably.

Moving on from the shop window, Markus rounded the corner and saw the apartment block which he knew Philip stayed in. Over the years he had fallen out of touch with Philip. It was a shame really; they always used to get along so well. Markus had decided to ring him out of the blue just a few days ago, but the call was never answered. Since he had some time off work and nothing better to do, Mark had figured he'd just pay his old friend a visit. On the other side of the street, Markus saw a boy having a Pokémon battle. He looked fresh from Professor Rowan's lab, but the boy's Turtwig was really giving its all against the wild Starly. You're not allowed to have Pokémon battles in the middle of the city, but Mark wasn't the type of person to scold a child for that kinda thing.

Markus smiled sadly as he remembered his first Pokémon battle. Philip had been his self-proclaimed rival, and they had left Pallet town together. Despite having the type disadvantage, Markus had won his first battle against Philip. He was sure he was destined to rise to the top, just him and his Chimchar versus the world. But they were just dreams of grandeur by a ten-year-old boy. As it turns out, being a full-time Pokémon trainer is not a very viable career path. To keep making money you must keep winning battles, which is easier said than done. Eventually, Markus had left Charlie, Chimchar's uncreative nickname, in the PC and went and found a real job.

Glad to be out of the heat, Markus navigated the air-conditioned corridor of the apartment building. He took a deep breath, and then knocked on the front door of Philip's apartment. After waiting a solid thirty seconds, Markus knocked again. He strained his ears as he struggled to hear anything from inside. Markus was about to knock once more when a voice broke the silence.

"Who's there? What'cha want? I ain't buying nothing, I'm broke mate."

"Philip?" Markus asked. For some reason, he was far more nervous than he should've been. "Hey, it's me, Markus."

Rummaging from inside, and then the sound of the door unlocking. It swung inwards to reveal an almost unrecognizable Philip.

"Marky!" he shouted. Markus cringed inwardly at the old nickname.

"Good to see you old friend," Markus replied with a weak smile. He looked Philip up and down. His brown hair was long and unwashed, falling down his face in greasy knots. He wore a plain Tshirt with some pretty notable stains, but he had an absurd grin across his face.

"You look well," Markus added, feeling a little awkward.

Philip laughed sharply. "No I don't, I look like shit," he states.

Having broken the tension at least a little, Philip invited Markus inside. The one bedroom apartment was a mess, with what must have been weeks of laundry was strewn across the floor. The stench hits Markus's nose, but he tries to ignore it with a grimace.

"I know it's a mess," Philip acknowledged with a nod towards a pile of unwashed dishes, "I wasn't expectin' company ya know."

Markus laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine Phil! I've seen you at your worst remember?" Philip poured his old friend a drink, apologizing for the lack of variety. Markus glared at the fridge stocked full of soda, which wasn't sugar-free, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he took a deep swig.

"I did try ringing ahead," Mark commented politely.

"Oh right, yeah my phone must be somewhere."

"I figured. Anyway, how's life been treating you?"

Philip smiled at the question and rubbed his hands together. "Oh Marky it's been great," he paused, "so good," he added. After another short pause, he finished with "great."

"That's good," Markus said by way of reply.

"How's it going for you anyway Marky?"

"It's been rough, but I'm doing pretty nicely now. I work in IT for Silph Co." Markus was pretty proud of his job, but he tried to play it off like it was no big deal. Markus took a sip of his drink and tried to ignore the potent sugar-fueled artificial flavour.

"That's cool," Philip replied simply. Markus felt a little disappointed from how tame the response was.

"Anyway," Philip said, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. "Can ya keep a secret for your old pal?"

Markus didn't much like secrets, but it had to be more interesting than his own fancy new job. "Sure," he replied with a suspicious glance.

The absurd smile was back on Philip's face as he withdrew a Pokéball from his pocket. He handed it to Markus to inspect.

It was a blue Pokéball— a Dive Ball Markus recalled— with a star seal. The object felt familiar yet alien in Markus's hand as he glanced it over. Philip watched him expectantly and Markus pressed his thumb into the button. In a light shimmer of stars, a Pokémon materialized before him.

The light took a formless shape, and before him stood a Phione. She squeaks nervously and she cowers in front of the two towering men.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were still a trainer!" Markus said, pretty enthusiastic at seeing what was a pretty rare Pokémon.

"I'm not," Markus stated flatly. It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate further, and instead, the smile somehow grew wider on his face. Philip paled as he put two and two together.

"It can't be," he said in a small voice staring down at the terrified form.

Phione are a restricted Pokémon, and as such it could not be owned or trained captured without an appropriate permit. Years ago, back in Pokéschool, they were told that this was because Phione were endangered and the law was instigated to protect the few that remained in the wild. There was an alternative explanation though, and it was one that stupid teenage boys found much more appealing. Female Phione had a tight hole at the bottom of their body, which was supposedly just perfect to house a human dick. Not only that, but an unconditional reflex arc forced the creature's body to convulse and vibrate, rocketing the lucky boy to a mind-blowing orgasm. The Phione didn't have any say in the matter, she could be used as nothing more than a sentient, autonomous fleshlight. Horny boys dubbed Phione as "Trouser Slugs", and the myth quickly ascended to an urban legend.

Well perhaps this wasn't what it looked like, but the look at Philip's face said otherwise.

Markus blinked several times and scrambled to find a question he could ask while he thought this over.

"How long have you had her?" Markus asked, looking down at the poor Pokémon who was now cowering behind the bed. She was terrified, but whether she was scared of the stranger or her owner he could only assume.

"Three weeks," Philip replied once he had finished a casual sip of his fizzy sugar water. "So you know the TV station the overside of town? There's a guy peddlin' these suckers in the alleyway that runs alongside it."

Markus raised an eyebrow. This all just keeps getting sketchier and sketchier. A small part of Mark held out hope that Philip had bought her for a completely innocent reason, but Mark was not naive enough to ignore the clear signs to the contrary.

"How much you spend?" Markus inquired.

"Oh like 20 grand," Philip replied casually.

"You handed 20,000 Pokédollars to some guy in some alley?!" Markus asked, more shocked than he probably should've been. Even at his fancy new job, that was like an entire week's wages, but Philip had never been known for his fiscal responsibility.

"He'd been recommended under good authority. Besides, it hella paid off dawg!"

Markus did not quite know what to say. Perhaps the old him wouldn't even have a problem with this, but the new him should probably feel disgusted.

"It's so good at it Marky," Philip said gesturing towards the petrified Pokémon, "so much better than my ex." Mark took note of Philip's choice of pronoun, and it made him feel sick on the stomach.

How the hell should he feel? His childhood friend all but confessed to Pokémon sexual abuse. His friend Philip was a poképhile and a rapist.

A heroic Markus would've punched Philip square in the face and gotten the poor Phione the hell out of here.

Markus downed what remained of his drink and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it," he said, trying hard to keep his voice neutral. After Philip had shown him out and closed the door, Markus found himself just standing there in shock and not quite sure what to do. Less than a minute later Markus heard a grunt from back inside the room. His friend Philip cursed as an almost alien hum started to resonate from the apartment.

After a choir of wet slapping Markus heard "you like that, don'tcha you little bitch?"

The man made his way to the end of the corridor and left the building. "Well," he thought, "that's the last time I'm going to go see Phil."

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the last train pulled into Hearthstone Station. Less than half a dozen people left the train and stepped onto the platform, one of which was Markus. It had been just over a week since his last visit. He has tried to push the memory of the events that transpired to the darkest corners of his mind and move on. But no matter what he was doing or where he was, the dark thoughts would surface. At home? At work? On the phone with his mother? It didn't matter. He had worked hard to change himself for the better but over the last week, he had felt himself slowly being undone.

Just last night he found himself muttering "straight and narrow" over and over again like an absolute lunatic. He was losing his mind.

"The judge said I should stay on the straight and narrow," he recalled, whilst ignoring his rational thoughts. He had abandoned the smart shirt and trousers he has worn last time he was here in favour of ill-fitting jeans and his old black hoodie.

He carried nothing except 20,000 Pokédollars in cash, his trainer ID card which he needed for the train, and a pocket knife, just in case. The towering television station was visible from anywhere in the city, so Markus managed to navigate the streets despite not strictly knowing the way. It only took a few minutes until he had conquered the evening city's gloom and arrived at the alleyway.

Due to some regrettable actions, Markus was all too familiar with alleyways. This one was dingier and bleaker than most. He attempted to distract himself but he ended up just drawing similarities between this alley and the one that Zubatman's parents were attacked in in that film. Keeping his head down, Markus found himself trembling and ready to lash out at any fleeting shadow.

As the sound of traffic died down it was replaced by another; a familiar hum was echoing weakly off the sides of the alley. Mark cringed at the sound as the memory of Philip's room came to the forefront of his brain. He pressed forward towards the hum and found a figure standing alone in the darkness, casually leaning onto a brick wall.

Neither of them made eye contact, but Markus couldn't help glancing at the man's bulbous crotch. He heard the squelching sound of a Phione hard at work on the man's dick. He didn't even try to hide it, the only people who came down here were people looking to experience this themselves. In a shaky hand, Markus held out the money, which the man took.

"Hook me up," Mark said, in a bad Impression of his former self. He'd been in much sketchier situations than this before, but back then he was too young and stupid to be scared. He also had nothing to live for, so that helped too.

The man rapidly counted the money then held out his hand once more.

"ID," he demanded.

Mark was not expecting this, it was certainly an unusually practice for a dealer. At the same time, he wasn't about to deny the request or ask any questions and instead handed over his Trainer Card. As the man copied Markus's full name into a notebook, Mark himself tried not to stare at the man's dick. His crotch convulsed as the squirming creature massaged him. Mark could also see the Phione's ribbon-like antenna sticking out the hem of his trousers, poorly concealed by the bloke's shirt.

The stranger grunts and hands Mark back his Trainer Card. He tosses a pokéball which is clumsily caught. Regret surges to the surface almost instantly but Markus is hardly going to ask for a refund. Instead, he turns around and leaves.

"Have fun," the man calls after him, moaning himself.

"Straight and narrow," Markus mutters.

"I should've stayed on the straight and narrow."

Mark paced desperately up and down the tiny room. It was too late to get the train back so instead, Markus had rented the Pokémon Center's cheapest room. He held the pokéball out in front of him. It was identical to Philip's, a shiny blue Dive Ball which had a tiny star sticker placed above the button. Since he worked for Silph Co Markus assumed the pokéball had been tampered with. If you know what you're doing it's fairly easy to disconnect the pokéball from the official registrar. This meant Silph Co or more importantly the government didn't know the contents of this pokéball and it cannot be traced.

This pokéball represented Markus's descent back to his old ways and he wondered why he was doing this to himself. Hell, he wasn't even that horny, there was certainly nothing wrong with his right hand. He may be twenty, single and living alone, but that was more than he deserved.

His therapist has told him not to dwell on past mistakes, and the judge had instructed him to stay on the straight and narrow. With a deep breath, Mark managed to sit down on the edge of his bed and thumb the button on the pokéball. He'll right his wrongs.

A cheerful flash and explosion of pretty stars filled the room as the Pokémon emerged. The shape was instantly recognisable. However, there was something off. Looking up at him was a Pokémon with short stubby legs and a blue squishy body, but it wasn't Phione. She had a dazzling red gem encrusted into her body, and two antennae in place of one. Within two shimmering golden rings, he saw her eyes staring up at him. The glint of intelligence was there. She was unafraid to meet his gaze.

"Nice to meet you." His voice faltered. Markus fumbled to unzip his backpack and retrieve his Pokédex. He wiped the layer of dust off the screen with his sleeve and pointed the thing at the Pokémon.

"Manaphy, the seafaring Pokémon," the device mentioned, "It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon."

This was the wrong Pokémon. Recalling class, Markus knew that Manaphy was much rarer than Phione; before him sat a Mythical Pokémon.

"So what," the back of his mind told him. "Pull down your jeans, grab her and impale the stupid fucking bitch onto your cock. A Manaphy will just be an event more satisfying fuck. Stop pretending you're better than you are Markus. You bought her because you're desperate and you're lonely and you're a bad person, now rut her into the mattress like she's designed for. Stop being such a fucking pussy, Markus."

The Pokémon eyed him cautiously as the strange man began fumbling with his belt buckle. She wasn't surprised, just disappointed, and fixed him with a cold stare. He let go of his belt and flopped onto his back on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he groaned. "I don't know anything about you, Manaphy, but I know for certain you deserve better than me. The Pokémon understood every word and watched him inquisitively. The man stayed silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

"Look, my name is Markus. I bought you because I was desperate and lonely and a bad person." The Manaphy understood and wanted him to continue. She was staring straight into his soul; according to the Pokédex, possibly literally.

"I bought you because I wanted to fuck you," he states bluntly, "I still do," he adds almost coldly. Manaphy is an excellent judge of character but so far this man is confusing the crap out of her. If she was fazed at all by his crude words, she didn't show it.

"But I can't do it. I don't know who the hell I am but I sure hope I ain't-a rapist." Mark sat up, leaning back against the bed frame. He felt better than he had moments ago, but he knew from past experience that his mood could change on a dial.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again, looking right at her. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but I'm not going to make you do anything."

"Fucking pussy," his mind criticized. "You're always half-assing shit, Markus, you're just a screwup."

Somehow Manaphy's gaze seemed much less judgemental than his own thoughts. Sympathy wasn't the right word, but maybe understanding was.

Somehow despite the Pokémon being mute, it felt like a conversation. Markus rambled about his encounter with Philip, and his mindset and the alleyway and everything in between really. He had never worn his heart on his sleeve like this before, not even back in therapy. He was a gushing, broken thing and was sure he was alienating his unwilling guest. He continued anyway. Now he was tired, it was almost 2am, but he felt less confused.

Much to his surprise, the Pokémon snuggled up to him as he settled in for bed. He was still pretty horny and filled with regret, but at least, at that moment, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

Mark awoke. He had had a wet dream, in which his encounter with Manaphy had gone a little differently. He's grabbed her and she had squealed, struggling to escape his grasp. He held her by the antennae as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Exposing his rock hard erection, he had forced the pathetic trouser slug onto his ready dick.

The feeling still lingered in his mind almost making him dizzy. He'd fucked the defenceless Pokémon over and over again, taking what was his like a wild Mightyenna. He hadn't stopped until she was bruised and battered, crying and whimpering at his brutal pummeling.

He'd called her his bitch just as Philip had.

Markus quickly managed to distinguished dream from reality. That wasn't him, he wasn't Philip. He glanced around his bed, and unsurprisingly the Mythical Pokémon that had cost him a small fortune was gone.

He instantly concluded that she had snuck off during the night, and he couldn't blame her in the slightest. Perhaps this was the best for both of them. If he had the willpower he could return to the straight and narrow and forget about all of this.

He rolled onto his side lazily. Markus tried to furiously blink away the mirage as he witnessed the Pokémon sitting on his bedside table. In her stubby hands was his Pokédex, which she pressed at curiosity. Mark realized that she was real, and felt happiness and relieve wash over him unexpectedly.

He watched as the small Pokémon picked up the Pokédex, and pointed it straight at him. Seconds later she dropped it back onto the table with a disappointed sigh. It was adorable, but Markus was still trying to puzzle out what had just happened.

He laughed unexpectedly as it clicked in his mind. She was clever, that's for sure. Mark climbed to his feet and began making breakfast. Only then did a thought cross his mind.

"What do you eat? Should I get you some regular Pokémon food? Not like you have to stay with me! If you'd rather—" Manaphy jumped up onto the kitchen counter and eyed up his toast. He laughed again as she sniffed the partially buttered bread, and nodded approvingly. He chopped one of the two slices up into smaller, Manaphy-friendly squares. Manaphy had never tasted food so exquisite before and scoffed the bread down hungrily.

Markus rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for not feeding you sooner— last night I mean. I didn't think."

Manaphy ignored his like, seventh apology since they'd met less than half a day ago. Once she'd finished, Markus toasted another two slices of bread. She was so overjoyed by such a simple gesture.

Later Markus took the map out of his backpack and rolled it out, showing Manaphy the Sinnoh region in all its glory. "Right so we're here," the retired Pokémon Trainer said pointing to Jubilife City near the west coast. "I could take you to the sea, or one of the great lakes—" he said tracing his finger along the map. Manaphy shook her head. The ocean hadn't been her home for a very very long time, although she'd never had a real home before. "Huh well alright. Instead, I could take you to the Pokémon Professor, Rowan really does know what he's doing. His lab isn't very far from here—" Manaphy shook her head furiously. Not a lab. Never a lab. Manaphy tried to convey these thoughts in just a glance.

She wasn't sure if the message got through or not, but Manaphy's sudden change in demeanour seemed to get Markus's attention. This language barrier was sure going to be annoying, but Manaphy may have a fix for that if she decides to use it.

After a moment Markus nodded. "Alright then, not Professor Rowan either," he stated. "Where then?"

Manaphy hoped forward and landed onto his lap. Markus looked on in shock as she proceeded to make herself comfortable. Of course, Markus was still hard from that dream and breakfast did nought to get rid of his morning wood. Sitting with her stubby legs either side of his blatant erection, Manaphy either didn't mind or didn't notice.

"Manaphy... What are you doing?" Markus inquired hesitantly. Of course, she didn't reply and just looked up at him with a cheeky grin. Not sure what else to do, Markus brought his hand down and gently stroked her like she was a Meowth or something.

"Alright little Marky," the cold voice inside his mind returned, "credit where credit is due. You somehow managed to gain her trust or something. Great, good job. Now, stop blue-balling yourself, grab the little cock sock and fuck that smug smile off her face."

Markus ignored himself. The tiny Pokémon Center bedroom was flooded with morning light. The scent of slightly burned toast was still in the air. He could hear the hum of traffic from outside, but also the bird Pokemon singing a morning chorus. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax.

Sometime later he felt the stirring on his lap. Two cool appendages gripped his waistband. Perhaps Manaphy thought that Markus wouldn't notice if she moved slowly enough.

Opening his eyes, Markus looked at her, confused.

"Seriously Manaphy, what are you doing?" He asked. As a way of reply, she yanked his trousers down. Markus was still confused, but what he now saw, sitting on his lap, was a creature of mischief.

She slipped one of her club-like arms into his boxer shorts. He'd soften from his painfully erect state. She didn't exactly grope him, she had no fingers, but just the contract with her bubbly flesh was something else.

She struggled to pull back Markus's boxer shorts but eventually succeeded. Markus's dick was exposed to the strange Pokémon.

"Manaphy, I'm not sure what you're doing, but you— you can stop."

Manaphy smiles at him, almost evilly. She's going to show her new "owner" who's in charge here. Despite the human's words, his dick was hardening back to its full size.

She leaned down to give the dick a curious sniff. Unfortunately, her past left her acquainted with human cock. Never before was she allowed to take her time though; she was used to this being rushed, forced and in the dark.

Mark had hardened up nicely, and now he was all ready. Manaphy met his gaze and she could sense his conflicting feelings. An unseen war was taking place in his mind but for the time being, he was frozen. She had to climb up him slightly to get into position. Soon the head of the human's dick was pressing up against a narrow and wet passageway. She stopped right there and looked Markus right in the eyes.

For his part, Markus still had no clue why she was doing this. At least by now, he had figure out what she was doing, but why had she stopped? Was she— was she waiting for his permission?

"If you really want to, Manaphy," Markus said softly, "go right ahead."

She responded with a polite nod. By wiggling back and forth, Manaphy succeeded in getting the head of her owner's dick into her tight hole. Markus's eyes widened as the icy flesh began to engulf him. Her little cunt was so impossibly tight he could've sworn he'd never fit. Manaphy was far more flexible down there than any human girl could possibly be, however. Slowly but surely, the human dick pushed deeper into her body. Markus wanted to grab her with his hands. Not to force her into him, just to hold her. Markus sat on his hands instead. He wasn't sure what the rules were with this and he didn't want to somehow cause offence.

The little Pokémon wouldn't have minded though. She was used to rough, unforgiving treatment. Markus was nervous, submissive and almost shy as she wiggled little and little down his length. It was a nice change of pace and she was kinda getting off on the power. It was a very pleasant ride.

Markus, on the other hand, felt like his mind had been turned into plasma. The Pokémon had made short work of his dick, engulfing him into her depths. She was cold on the inside. Extremely cold. It probably should've felt uncomfortable, but it didn't; it felt so good. So fucking good. She wrapped around him perfectly, her tightness compressing inwards on every side. She vibrated up and down at speed with a smug little smile on her face. Her insides spiralled beneath the surface, molesting his dick buried inside. Manaphy was a very quiet Pokémon, but now a sound started to resonate from her. It started as a hum. Then, over time, it transformed into a low moan.

Markus gritted his teeth, "Fuck!" he exclaimed, "Manaphy... fuck!"

He could feel the sound. Manaphy's lust-addled moan flowed through her very being, joining the choir taking place around Mark's cock. Markus could see his cock through Manaphy's semi-transparent flesh; he could see his hard flesh begin to shiver as he got ready to shoot. It was too much, and there was no way in hell he could stop it.

"Manaphy! Fuck Manaphy! I'm gonna blow Manaphy, I can't hold it!" Under any other circumstance, Markus would feel embarrassed for being so wound up after just a few minutes. Considering the heavenly situation he was in embarrassment never even crossed his mind.

Manaphy upped the speed, becoming a blue blur in his lap. He watched his dick as it twitched, and then exploded inside her. The copious ropes of cum sprayed throughout her, turning her entire body a milky white. The sight was surreal. Markus's vision had started to go blurry when suddenly Manaphy flung her head back and squealed.

"Mana— Manaphy!" she said, ending with a few exhausted breaths before flopping forward onto his chest.

Markus released his hands from under his ass and brought her into a hug. He watching as his cum dissipated inside her and she began turning back to her normal colour. Manaphy opened her eyes and stared into his. The bulbs at the end of her tassels started to glow a soft blue. She didn't break eye contact, but Markus did, as he looked around at the soft aura which had emerged all around him. Then the words punctuated his mind.

"Don't panic," the voice said. It was a woman's voice, soft and calm. Markus's eyes desperately flicked around the room. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Someone had walked in on him— he'd just been caught with his dick submerged deep into a blacklisted Pokémon.

But of course, nobody was there. Markus's pupils drifted back to Manaphy's knowing eyes.

"Silly Marky," the voice said teasingly. Manaphy began to wiggle, trying to manoeuvre off of his dick. She was still vibrating softly, and it still felt great on his sensitive dick. She lifted up both of her stubby arms.

"Little help?" the voice in Markus's mind asked. Without having to think about it Markus put a hand either side of Manaphy and pulled her off his dick, carefully placing her on the bed beside him. Not a single drop of cum leaked out of her.

"What's going on?" Markus asked her, in a scared whisper.

She giggled softly. The noise was beautiful. "I'm speaking to you silly, telekinetically. I can only use it on a human I've 'bonded' with you see, luckily I knew a shortcut to speed things up."

"Oh," Mark said.

"You don't need to speak aloud Marky, you can just think things at me."

Markus looked at her dumbfounded like he didn't quite believe her. That he didn't quite believe this mythical fucking Pokémon, who had just fucked him silly, who was now talking to him in his mind.

"Like this?" He thought whilst staring at her intensely.

"Perfect," she replied with a smile.

"Why Manaphy? Why did you decide to do this?" he asked her telekinetically.

Manaphy paused for a moment and broke eye contact. "I need help, Markus. I need a lot of help. I need a human I can trust, a human to help me." She looked straight at him again, "will you help me Marky?" she asked earnestly.

Markus blinked twice. He gulped before finally replying, "help with what?" he asked.

"Help me get revenge on them fuckers!" she declared within his mind, "help me take down Team Galactic!"


	2. Chapter 2

The lady strode into the alleyway. She had a stern, determined look on her face. The darkness around her hid her strange appearance. She wore a grey skin-tight jumpsuit and had purple hair tied up in a bun.

She located her target. A tall figure slouched up against the wall. Even in the dim light she could see the stupid fucking grin on his face, and the pulsating bulge at the front of his crotch. When she was mere meters away he noticed her; his pathetic smile transformed into confusion, before switching to a strong, professional look which said: "I'm pretending that I know exactly what I'm doing." His posture changed too; he straightened his back and brought his right hand up into a sharp salute.

"Madam Jupiter!" the dealer said with a guilty glance. The Phione down his trousers was still hard at work, and the man was visibly struggling to hold back a moan. Ugh, men. Jupiter, an admin of Team Galactic, strolled right up to him until her face was inches away from his.

"For your sake," she said coldly, "I hope you've been following protocol and collecting identification from every one of our customers."

The man gulped and nodded his head. "Yes Madam!" he said quickly, withdrawing a notebook from his side satchel. "Wh? What's up?" he asked.

Jupiter grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the hard brick wall. He didn't fight back— he was neither that brave nor that stupid. "Give me the list," she growled. The man quietly whimpered and scrambled to hand her the notebook. She released him and turned to study the book. "We've had a logistics error back at base— the princess has escaped," she stated as her eyes glanced over the notes. "Is this accurate?" Jupiter asked, pointing to the most recent entries in the book, "you've sold four of them lil' fuckers tonight?"

"Mam yes mam!" the dealer replied, "that's everyone right there."

Jupiter withdrew a tablet computer and started creating notes of her own. She carefully copied the identification information of the four men on the list. Once she was done, she handed back the notebook.

"One of these bastards has the Manaphy," she stated. "I'm going to kill the fucker and get her back." With that, Jupiter turned and strode back out the way she came.

* * *

Markus hurriedly packed up his things. With all of the morning's excitement he had forgotten that he was meant to vacate this room by noon. Despite this, Manaphy had telepathically coaxed him into cooking her some more toast which she now sat happily munching.

He had laughed bitterly at Manaphy's declaration. "Help me get revenge on them fuckers!" she had said, "help me take down Team Galactic!" Of course _he_ was the one to get roped into all of this. The judge had told him to keep his head down— to stay on the straight and narrow— and now here she was asking for help opposing the single most influential crime syndicate in the region. Who was he to deny her though? He would at least hear her out, and he had told her just that. Now she sat eating toast whilst Markus worried about the conversation yet to come.

With his few possessions packed into his bag, Markus turned to address the Donphan in the room.

"Alright Manaphy. I live over in Hearthome City. It's only about forty minutes away by train. Once we're at my apartment we can figure out where we go from here," Markus explained telepathically.

"Alright sounds good!" All out of toast, Manaphy hopped off the counter. "I'm not going back into that thing though," Manaphy said as she flicked her antennae over towards the Dive Ball resting on the bedside table.

Mark frowned but he supposed it made sense. "Well you're gonna have to get in the bag or something. I can't be seen walking around with a listed Pokémon without a permit." On the desk of the Pokécenter's bedroom was a hat. It was a horribly stereotypical trainer hat embellished with the Sinnoh Pokémon League logo. It was his to keep, but Markus had left it untouched. He wasn't really a hat person. It's this hat that Manaphy now approached. She picked it up and placed it onto her own head, letting her antennae drape out the hole in the back. The hat was far too big and almost covered her eyes.

Her trainer laughed and watched her curiously. She then proceeded to climb up his leg and onto his head. Markus watched himself in the mirror as the Pokémon on his head shrunk inwards on herself. As she grew smaller and smaller he felt the hat position itself on his own head. Soon she was completely hidden and Markus was left looking at nothing more than himself poorly trying to pull off the classic trainer aesthetic.

"Hiding in small places is my speciality," she said. The telepathic message was punctuated with a real-world giggle. Markus felt as though the top of his head had been covered with excessive quantities of hair gel, but he supposed this worked.

Leaving his room, Markus thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon Center. He felt terribly nervous carrying around the most absurd of secrets; he was definitely better off keeping it under his hat. Markus returned to the train station, conversing casually with Manaphy in his mind. He wanted to ask some of his burning questions. How did she get here? How the hell are they meant to take on Team Galactic? Right now Markus didn't think he could handle that conversation though, all he wanted at the moment was to get back home. Not many people were about but that made sense. It was just past noon on a Sunday, and the weather wasn't particularly great. There was some sort of commotion going on at the end of a nearby street. Mark tensed as he saw two police cars parked up with their sirens whirling. Yep, he was staying far away from whatever that was, that's for sure.

As expected, the train was almost empty. Markus had his pick of seats as the entire carriage was free. He picked a seat at a table and sat down just before the train departed.

"Is the coast clear?" The words appear in his mind. Despite knowing full well there was a telepathic mythical Pokémon hiding on his head he was still not used to it. The effect was quite remarkable, tone of voice and pronunciation were conveyed despite no words actually being spoken.

"Yeah I guess," Markus said, silently.

Within seconds Manaphy rose from under Markus's hat. To an outside observer it may have looked like a strange alien monster was being hatched from his skull. The hat now sat on Manaphy's head as she jumped onto the table in front of him. "Bleh, you need to wash your hair more," she said.

"Will do, Mom," Markus sarcastically replied.

Unfortunately his attempt at humour didn't land. Manaphy looked at him inquisitively. "My name is not Mom," she said.

"Oh... what is your name?"

Manaphy thought for a moment. "Before I escaped they called me lots of different things. Most of them were not very nice. Lil' Fucker. That was a common one. Trouser Slug too. And— " Manaphy cut herself off and blushed lightly.

"And what?" Markus prompted gently.

"Sometimes they'd call me Princess," she said, shrinking inwards.

"Oh that's actually pretty cute."

"Yeah I kinda like it..." Manaphy admitted. A few seconds of awkwardness followed.

"Should _I_ call you Princess?"

"Yeah sure, if you wouldn't mind."

"Alright. No problem, Princess."

"Well don't say it like that!" Princess replied.

"Don't say it like what?"

Princess hesitated. "You made it sound kinda kinky."

Mark laughed nervously. "What? I didn't mean to do that," he blundered. "I'm still getting used to this whole mind talking thing."

Princess was still wearing Markus's hat and at this point it slipped down the front of her head and covered her eyes. Since she could seemingly change her shape and size at will, Markus briefly wondered why she hadn't morphed to better fit the hat. She did look adorable though— maybe that was why.

The Pokémon yanked her head backwards revealing her eyes once more. She then stepped forward to the edge of the table and peered downwards in front of Mark.

"Are you hard down there?" she casually asked.

"What?" Markus cried. Princess stepped off the table, falling the short distance into Markus's lap. She could feel the man's stiffening pillar press into her as she felt around his crotch.

"Ohh. Nice," she remarked. "Is the coast clear? I wanna see it again."

Nobody else was in the carriage but Markus found himself looking over his shoulder and down the aisle. He was shocked that she'd ask him this.

"We can't do this here," Markus said.

Princess looked up at him, her eyes peeking out from under the cap. She grinned mischievously. "I'm sure we _could_ Marky. Nobody is around. And if earlier is anything to go by, it'll be rather quick."

After frowning and looking around the carriage once more, Markus shrugged. With a quick motion he unzipped the front of his trousers and pulled out his dick.

"Oh. We're actually doing this?" Princess asked.

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah I know." Manaphy smiled and grabbed the dick in both of her clubbed hands. She softly rubbed it up and down. Markus gasped, leaning his head back in his seat and spreading his legs wider. Her body was always cool to the touch. Her hands merged partly into his dick which easily passed through the partially permeable membrane which was her skin. Even a simple handjob engulfed him from all sides in silky heaven.

"Why are you doing this?" He thought to her.

Princess quickly replied without slowing down. "I get off on the power. I've had so many Pokémon and so many men sticking their dicks into me... It feels good to have someone I can finally control." The reply was oddly sinister and made Markus uncomfortable. He lacked the willpower to do anything about it when he was this close to cumming, however. He pushed the disturbed response to the back of his mind and decided to just enjoy the ride.

Princess seemed unchanged as she rubbed him off right under the table. She went quickly and efficiently; focusing on the shaft with one hand and the cockhead with the other. She knew that she and only she could give Markus this feeling. There was no way he could leave her and give up _this._ She upped the speed causing Markus to cum. Human men were so easy to manipulate.

* * *

"And that big structure over there is the Contest Hall," Markus said pointing at the grand building at the back of the Hearthome City.

"Woooww!" Princess said, peeking out from under his hat. Her eyes glimmered as she stared at the grand old building. "Can we go inside?"

"Huh, yeah maybe we could go watch a contest some time. I haven't done that in a long while..." Markus had completely forgotten that his new friend was legally contraband and reminded himself to be more careful. He could attempt to legally register Manaphy as his Pokémon. He couldn't remember the exact requirements to obtain a Consensual Capture license. Markus resolved to research that the second he's home.

"My apartment is just down that street, don't peek out though, there's some people around," he instructed.

The trainer felt more comfortable now he was back in a familiar city. Hearthome was an old place, it was considered the center of Sinnoh's commerce. Younger cities have since taken away that title but Hearthome remains. Hearthome was famous for its hospitality. This made it the ideal city for Markus to move to after his release from prison. Markus walked down the street and arrived at his apartment. Princess squirmed under his hat. Markus attempted to cover this by straightening his hat as he smiled and waved to his landlord.

"Oh hello Mark," the old man said.

Markus bowed slightly and replied with a smile. "Good afternoon, sir."

"You're back early, aren't you?"

Markus was mid reply, when he found himself distracted by another voice in his head.

"Psssst, Marky. Who's this old guy?"

Refusing to juggle two conversations, Markus decided to ignore her for now.

"Yeah. I met up with Philip like I said I would, but he wasn't the guy I knew back then, ya know?"

The old man nodded silently. He was a large, muscular man, but it was clear his body had seen better days. Whispers of grey hair remained on his mostly bald head. He had a stern face but a kind smile. A Fletchling from the Kalos region sat on his shoulder and chirped. Her name was Pepper.

"Well I hope the next one goes better for you, Mark. It's nice to see you as always."

"You too, sir. Have a good day!" Markus waved goodbye and entered the building. It was a large brick building. Must've been quite the home for a wealthy middle-class family one hundred years ago. Now it had been converted into seventeen self-contained flats.

"Feel like talking to me yet?" Princess asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't trust myself to speak to you whilst people are around should I accidently start replying aloud."

Princess chuckled. "You'll get used to it Marky! Hopefully we'll be together for a long while. Who was he?"

"That's Peter Cumberland. My landlord."

"He sounds boring."

"He's a good guy. He took a chance on having me as his tenant when I desperately needed a place to live. The rent is reasonable, and he forgave the late payment when I was waiting on my first paycheck from Silph."

"Why do you call him sir?"

"It's a sign of respect. I owe that guy a lot."

"Understood, Sir!"

"Don't say that..."

Markus entered his flat and closed the door. Immediately afterwards, Princess emerged from the top of his head and stretched out. The hat tumbled to the floor. She quickly surveyed her new surroundings. Markus's room was small, but bright and immaculately clean. In one corner was his single bed, and along the other was a kitchenette. The grand old windows facing the street almost took up an entire wall.

Markus closed the curtains and turned the light on. He began unpacking his bag. While exploring the room, Princess noticed a notebook open on his bedside table:

Philip

Jess

Doug

Mom

Princess couldn't read the silly human words. She recognised a phone number and home address next to each of them.

Once unpacked, Markus lay on his bed.

"No time to laze around Marky! We've got work to do! I wasn't kidding when I said that I needed your help to take down Team Galactic."

Markus had a lot on his mind and was unsure how to respond.

"We could fuck first before we get started though if you'd like, Markus." She added.

Markus squinted suspiciously at the cute little Pokémon. She was so _accommodating_... And that thing she had said on the train was pretty fucked up.

"Why are you always trying to get me off, Princess? Do you enjoy sex that much?"

She giggled as though the answer was obvious. "I enjoy having a dick inside me as much as any girl when it's on my own terms. And I know if I give you what you want you'll never leave me."

Markus flopped backwards onto his bed with a cry. There is was. What he said next took the little Pokémon but surprise. "Fuck off, Manaphy. If you're just trying to manipulate me then I'll add you to the list with all my other dysfunctional relationships. I will help you because that seems like the right thing to do." He picked her up and stroked her gently. "Having sex with you is amazing, Princess. But you don't need to do that for me to help you. If you're in trouble then I'll help you out."

For once Princess was left speechless. After a moment she found the words. "I'm sorry. Every human I've interacted with has been a total asshole. I figured the only way to get them to do what I want was to fuck them first... But I guess you're the first human I've met who's not a total twat."

Despite the drama Markus laughed. _Not a total twat._ That sums him up quite nicely. But, he was really trying to be a better person now, this could be his shot at redemption.

Manaphy regarded the list in his notebook having assumed that was the one he was referring to. "What is this list?" She asked.

Markus took a deep breath. "I made some mistakes in the past. They're the four people I've alienated and would really like to repair my relationship with."

Markus picked up a pen and crossed out Phillip's name. "I'm off to a great start as you can see." Markus had been so focused on his own fucked up life he didn't even considered that maybe his old friend had gone and fucked up his own. Maybe Philip wasn't too far gone. Markus was a hypocrite to think he was any better than him. He was disguised to see the way he treated his Phione but that had not stopped him from soughting after one of his own.

"Well how about... I help you reconnect with your estranged friends, and you help me take down a multimillion Pokédollar organisation?"

Markus laughed hard. "Alright Princess you have yourself a deal. What's the worst that could happen?"

The best friend, the ex, the victim and the parent.

Oh, and all of the might of Team Galactic...

Markus was going to need to book some time off work. The dark thoughts resurfaced in his mind as they always did. He ignored them.

* * *

"I don't understand," the officer stated. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Officer Jenny replied, munching her sandwich. She was meant to be on her lunch break, but she couldn't drop a case like this even for a second. Team Galactic had attacked three separate homes around Jubilife City; one after another. All three were men who lived alone, but besides that, nothing seemed to connect them. On top of that, Team Galactic had taken nothing, and according to the victims, said nothing. Team Galactic had always had a presence in the city, but for them to randomly storm three buildings in broad daylight it had to be something important.

"I've been following up on some of our leads," Detective Looker said. "Eyewitnesses report seeing Jupiter herself there. They entered the building and left shortly after. Were there for 'bout ten minutes."

"They must be after something," another officer suggested. Officer Jenny was lost in thought. Team Galactic were always very deliberate... And if Jupiter was involved it had to be something big.

"I just spoke to the most recent victim. Young man, very nervous. He had insisted that Team Galactic took and said nothing, They didn't harm him or threaten him." Looker paused for dramatic effect, "I think he was lying. I don't know, just a hunch."

The officer seemed taken aback by that accusation. "If the victims are lying, did they all independently decide to cover something up? Blackmail?"

Looker shrugged. "Beats me. Come'on let's go get lunch." They both left the room leaving Officer Jenny alone in the station.

Team Galactic were after something or someone... And all they could do was wait for their next move. She felt trouble brewing. She just hoped that nobody was going to get hurt.

* * *

Municipal buildings made Markus nervous but he was certain this was a necessary trip. He had researched the process of legally registering an otherwise illegal Pokémon. The official term was a "Consensual Capture". He would have to pass a test, and Princess must clearly state that she wanted to become his partner Pokémon. For the first time, Markus walked in public with Manaphy in full view mounted on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the stares from the people inside who were marveling at the Mythical Pokémon. Princess was clearly enjoying the attention and was a little sad when Markus confirmed their appointment at a desk and they went into a back room.

For the first time since they had met, they septated. Princess was taken off into another room while Markus was told to remain there. Being apart from her made him a little sad, but they could still communicate telepathically at least.

"Don't worry Princess, it'll be just like we read online," Markus reassured her.

They stayed in touch throughout the entire process. Markus was asked a plethora of questions. It felt like a police interrogation, which in some ways, it was.

"How did the Manaphy come into your possession?" The official asked.

"I bought her in an alleyway in Jubilife City. I was expecting a Phione." Yep. The simple truth.

The official raised her eyebrows. "Do you understand that both Phione and Manaphy are blacklisted Pokémon and therefore it is not legal to buy or sell them?"

"Yes." He'd been on the wrong side of the law before, but not again. "I bought a Phione for the same reason men buy Phione. I regretted it and discouraged l discovered I had been mistakenly given a Manaphy."

The official seemed surprised at his confession but stayed professional and moved onto the next question. "How would you describe your relationship with the Pokémon?"

"Positive I think. She seems to have experienced trauma in the past but we quickly learned to understand each other. We're friends." Markus had decided to leave out the part about the telepathic connection and all the sex...

Over the course of the next hour they proceeded through all of the questions. After that, Markus was escorted to a waiting room whilst the government officials conferred. Markus telepathically chatted with Princess who seemed quite distressed.

Soon, the two officials entered with Princess to hand down their verdict.

"You purchased an illegal Pokémon from an unlicensed distributer. Your criminal record indicates that this isn't your first offence."

Markus gulped.

"However... You came here to register the Pokémon within the first twenty-four hours. You also saved the Pokémon from an abusive party."

One of the officials shook her head.

"And the Pokémon just insists to stay with you. She won't take no for an answer. All tests indicate she is learned, sound of mind and acting in her own interest. Therefore, you may keep her."

Markus sighed with relieve, almost brought to tears at the suspense. He had told her he'd stick by her side, and was relieved to learn he was legally allowed to do so.

He was given a license which acknowledged him as the legitimate guardian of the Pokémon. She was assigned a new Pokéball which he was told would be tracked. They were to be visited by an official once every two weeks for the next six months, and once a month after that.

He was also given a handful of pamphlets about the dietary and living requirement of his Mythical Pokémon.

Markus walked out the building with Princess happily seated on his shoulder.

"Hey Princess, I'm curious, how did they communicate with you in there?" Markus asked.

"They gave me two paddles and spent the first twenty minutes explaining that I had to wave the green one for 'yes' and the red one for 'no'. After the fiftieth time of being asked if I wanted to stay with you, I smashed the red one on the table and waved the green one in his face. He had to call in a Pokémon behavioural specialist to understand what it meant."

Markus laughed. "Now you can freely walk the streets, do you want to do anything?"

"Nah can we just head home? I'm horny as hell."

Markus smirked. "You better not be trying to manipulate me."

"Nah. I just wanna pork."


End file.
